Lose Your Breath
by Sakeryu
Summary: He always thought she was slightly annoying. A small challenge leads Sasuke to believe that maybe she wasn't as annoying as he previously thought. One-shot.


A.N: Characters are not my property. I appreciate any feedback- good, bad, and in between. Please leave a review. If there are any requests, please feel free to send me a PM and I will do my best to make any accommodations.

Lose Your Breath

Her laughter caught high on the wind as it bristled past him, and Sasuke internally growled. The little minx dodged every attempt at a grab he made and she weaved expertly through the trees just as his hands neared grasping the fabric of her red vest or even her dainty medic skirt. His eyes narrowed in on her backside and he pursed his lips tight.

How annoying, he thought.

She jumped high into the tops of the trees with a spring of green chakra and he growled low in his throat. Definitely annoying.

He followed behind her, forcing his own chakra to launch him onto a sturdy branch. Sasuke felt a short burst of energy flow through his calves as he drew near to her. He watched her hair twist loosely as she glanced back at him, and he felt heat explode across his chest when her lips opened to let another chorus of laughter slip her.

"Can you keep up?"

Sasuke's blood boiled and he growled louder this time as she quickly sped off into the distance. His onyx eyes darted with her form from branch to branch. The little minx was surely teasing him, and he guided his lithe form to weave in and out as she was. He trained his sight to follow her lean legs and he felt his body mimic the stance and shift in her thighs to better adjust himself.

He was closing in and he could now see her backside rising in puffs of air. They had been lightly sparing earlier on in the training ground Team 7 often frequented when she issued a challenge of her own. She insisted he didn't nearly have as much stamina as her since his release of house arrest. He took the bait rather harshly and ground out he wasn't going to lose to a pink haired heathen.

Sasuke almost outright laughed when her face contorted into a sneer and he had felt his lips quirk into a small smirk. He expected her to throw a chakra laced punch with enough force to cause a minor earthquake. He hadn't expected her though to grin and rush into the forests of Konoha with a gleam in her eyes.

This is how he ended up playing into a game of cat and mouse for almost an hour. She was quite crafty, he would admit sourly, as she managed to dodge his projectiles and his hands. She was sly with casting her shadow clones and masking her signature chakra when she ducked in bushes or under the green foliage. The fact she could mask her signature itself was a feit considering the sheer amount of it stored in her petite body based on his earlier assessment.

He conjured up the image of his teammate being slightly less capable of being a Kunoichi from his memories of their Genin days, and he was surprised she managed to vastly improve over the years without his watchful gaze. She had taken him by surprise several times throughout their match, and he tried to compare her to any other female opponent he faced prior.

He simply couldn't find any other comparison, even to the male sex.

She easily was her own classification.

He narrowed his darkening eyes further. Lost in his musings, she had spent a bit more chakra to drive deeper along the tree line. He forced himself to focus on her signature before throwing his hands into a few seals. With a small poof, a long cord fell into his calloused hands. He launched the purple cord up and above to hook around a thick branch ahead. He shifted his weight midjump to swing himself above the treetops and propelled himself further to shorten their distance.

Unfortunately for him, he launched himself too far and his body dropped unceremoniously above her own when he released the cord. Her emerald eyes darted up as his body crashed through the leaves at her head, and in a moments notice their bodies were tangled in each other's limbs.

He grunted on impact and his arms knocked against her shoulders harshly as his legs banged against her softer backside. As his body weight crushed hers, he felt them both begin the descent to the forest floor. Sasuke's teeth grit together as his lower jaw clanked against the top of her head. Her muscles grew taught as she tried to grasp at another tree branch, but the sheer force of his body weight and momentum continued to push them down.

Her startled squeak pierced his eardrum and he subconsciously wrapped his larger frame around her back. In moments, his knees hit the dirt hard jarring his hips straight into her spine and he fell flat on her, pinning her to the grass. Sasuke's breath left in hiss and he tried to spit out the leaves now stuck to his lips.

He shifted up onto his forearms and clenched his fists tight when he felt her small body thrash upwards almost knocking his now sensitive jawline. He felt her shuffle her arms underneath her and his now red gaze drifted down the crown of her head to her exposed neckline when she craned her neck back to fit him with a glare over her shoulder.

Sasuke watched mesmerized when her pink tongue ran over her split lip where the blood began to smear. Heat pooled in his belly and his muscles bunched in his lower back drawing him closer to her waistline. He had a distinct urge to lean forward suddenly and dipped his head lower to breathe heavily over her flushing face.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity with his breath brushing the pink hairs caressing her cheek and her breathing turning erratic. He could feel her heart thudding through his chest and his lips twitched upwards in a very characteristic Uchiha way.

Sasuke never laughed, but he was close with a deep snicker building in his throat. He drew his eyes from her quivering lips up her button nose and to her glistening eyes. She was panting hard against him and Sasuke had to control his instinct to press his hard body to her much softer, more feminine one.

He leaned further closer to her suddenly caving into his desire, the weight of his body firmly pinning her between him and the grass. His fingers pressed hard into his palms and he felt her gasp more than heard it. It brought her back flush with his pectorals and the womanly curves of her backside rubbing his overstimulated groin.

Sasuke held his lips closer to hers, hovering lightly over her own, but not quite touching, and his sharigan spun to capture the moment her breath was caught in her chest.

"Lose your breath, Sakura?"

He supposed he shouldn't tease her, but after running for so long and her evading every damn tactic he had, he couldn't stop himself. He thought it nearly impossible, but she flushed darker and her frame shuddered lightly as a tremble flew down her spine.

Before her mouth could drop open into a fiery retort, Sasuke quickly stood up and walked several paces away from her. He paused in step to look over his shoulder at her disheveled appearance, his sharigan still memorizing every feature of hers down to the quick rising and falling over her breasts to the bead of sweat trailing her neckline and even the way her lips had fallen parted.

"Keep up, if you can."

He didn't stay to watch her shake her fist in his direction, but he grinned at her indignant cry. Sasuke ran a hand through his black hair to dislodge a few leaves, and started a quick pace toward the village. She'd catch up in no time, no doubt, he thought. His ears zeroed in on the rustling of her boots crunching the fallen leaves and he listened intently to the thud of her feet rushing to catch up.

Perhaps she wasn't as annoying as he previously thought.


End file.
